Ad Hominem
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Gente muerta esta enterrada bajo la tierra. ¿Cuando Recuerdas?. ¿De que estamos hechos? Si lo palpable no es en verdad materia,estamos destinados a ser nada. Akuroku. Lemon.


**N/A: **Hola a todos. Me alegra seguir viva! yaay!. Ahora les presento esta historia Akuroku. Sera talvez igual o mas larga que C.I ... planeo un trama de mucha intriga, amor, suspenso...pero mas que nada cosas sobrenaturales...Asi que sera todo un reto. Espero que disculpen mi falta de material ... no he estado inspirada ultimamente y es mas que nada por lo distraida que me he puesto....quien sabe...nunca me he entendido.  
En fin...les explicare...:  
"_Ad Hominem_" Significa literalmente "Para el hombre". Es una locucion latina que se usa en hacer referencia a discutir la veracidad de un argumento.  
Gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten mucho.

* * *

_"Ab initio'Desde el inicio', no significa al principio."_

* * *

_"Eh...Roxas"  
__Dijo Axel medio mareado por tanta sangre perdida...en el suelo, con el rubio de su lado...Angustiado, la cara revuelta junto con el estomago que ya estaba partido.  
__"Tienes que correr"__  
__Negó.__  
__"...C-Corre"_

_Volvio a negar...y suspiró frustrado._

_"DIJE QUE CORRAS!!!!" _

_No hubo tierna despedida.__  
__Pero al levantarse y huir del recinto no se tardaron en oir las balas.__  
_

_Roxas tenía la certeza de que se habia perdido, al salir a la calle y no saber a donde ir._

_Él y su alma estaban, autenticamente, solos. _

* * *

Nunca estuve listo para nada parecido.  
Era de noche, estaba solo, parado estáticamente a puño cerrado. Esa luna estaba iluminando mi frente y mi camino pero no alrededor. Me daba miedo ver hacia atrás, no quería pensar en el mañana ni en nada que no fuese relacionado con lo que rodeaba esta maldita casa.  
Con rupturas en los vidrios y dentro del ser….este edificio guarda más misterios que los que normalmente las paredes archivan. Ah oído montones de esas asquerosidades que nosotros, los humanos hacemos…y se le notan en el color y en la esencia. Más que nada en lo que convierte a esos que han estado cerca de ella.  
La casa no tiene jardín. Solo tiene flores muertas, Paredes sucias, olor a mugre, uñas, sangre…todos los fluidos humanos mezclados en una sola nube de humo que nunca deja el techo.  
Como si fuera poco, fuese de día o noche no se veía luz dentro de ella. Solo una obscuridad perpetua que no dejaba de emanar del marco de madera, sin abandonar a su madre…las sombras se acomodan debajo de los escalones que reciben a la entrada de un mundo que si no es infernal, es simplemente temible.  
Esta es mi primera vez viendo la casa, y a pesar de eso, ya me había hecho temblar. Muchas veces oí de ella. De lo que esconde. De lo que ha hecho con las personas. De lo que pretenderá hacerte si te acercas más de lo que debes. Axel jamás me comento algo que diferente de: "No hagas estupideces" al respecto y después de ello me mantuve al margen de todo contacto con alguien que…viniese aquí.

No eran fáciles de identificar. Pero… ¿les digo que me dijo con el tiempo lo que los delataba?  
Los ojos.  
Su brillo era robado para quedarse en el agua.  
Con el tiempo, me tocó ver unos que eran tan negros como el fondo de la noche.

Este grotesco sentimiento se está trepando por la garganta. Asustado, recuerdo esas personas que he perdido a lo largo del camino… me molesta pensar que no pude hacer nada por ellos y solo porque mi orgullo es muy grande, hasta hoy podré tomar las armas y hacer lo que jamás se me hubiese ocurrido:

Entrar a la casa.

Si, muchos dirán que estoy loco…Pero creo que todos hemos estado locos, aunque sea un momento.

Así que tan siquiera una vez…debo de apropiarme de lo que siento, hacerlo totalmente mío para lograr mis cometidos. Quiero ayudarlos a todos…quiero ser libre.  
Y por supuesto…

Quiero volver a verlo…

Un suspiro guardado en el estómago. Al voltear asustado, me di cuenta que no era más que el ruido del silencio maldito que ya se estaba acercando.  
Tenia que moverme ya.

Pero tan rápido como se parpadea, así alguien se movió primero que yo.

Corrió hacia lo que yo era en ese momento comiéndose mi voz evitando gritar.

Yo nunca creí en la magia.

Pero maldita sea…esta casa me está obligando a hacerlo.


End file.
